


Sentinel Unloved

by sigurfox



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alliterative Poetry, Angst, Cruelty, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 15:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: After the fall of Tol-in-Gaurhoth Melkor debases Mairon’s love.But in the end Melkor’s favour and disfavour are equally heavy.





	Sentinel Unloved

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, everything has turned out not the way i wanted… anyway, i’m leaving it here.  
> Warning: the whole poem is just one giant metaphor which contains some unpleasant imagery.  
> And i must apologize in advance for squeezing the old Norse’s “wyrd” in – i love the concept and the word itself and i’m weak :3

Melkor’s love is not unlike

An impending crooked spike,

Carnivore crepuscular,

Crude constraining coal tar.

Coils colossal cloud of smoke –

Clinging closely inky cloak

Of enrooting sticky soot.

Precious Maia only could

 

Stand against such fierce force –

Tyrant’s twisted venomous

Favour. Bites as if a beast

Feasting on the faith of His

Highest priest amidst the bowed.

Wields a weight of leaden load

Mairon, and millenniums,

Full of storms, ice, lava, fumes,

Willingly to evil end

With extremities would spend.

 

***

 

Damned be Doriath. He flees.

Drops dead dignity of his:

 

Stolen with the Silmaril,

Left with scandalous escape,

Gone, gone printless, in a shape

Of a bleeding bat to heal

To wide open world’s womb

Of Taur-nu-Fuin gloom.

With the foul fortress lost

His ideal fortune’s crossed.

 

***

 

Goes enchanted, yet unchained.

Drained, deranged, distraught and faint,

Reddening the ruthless road,

To the Blackheart’s dark abode,

Angband’s dungeons. He would crawl

For the cruel cleaving call

To embrace the beacon barbed,

Move enamoured and unarmed.

 

Nothing’s here to disavow.

There’s no crown upon His brow.

There’s no wreath of weeping light.

Greets his terror gaping night.

Senseless absence bleeds obscene.         

In between – abyss is seen

Opening behind at once,

Leering lack of radiance.

 

***

 

Accusations slice his soul.

To a blade – bright, burning slow –

Melkor’s mockery’s akin,

Shards of glass under the skin.

Carrying pale appalling cuts,

Scars scrieved scrawl across the face,

Cursing viciously He shuts

Mairon out of gruesome grace.

 

Features fracture to a frown,

Fragments splinter into scowl:

Milestone round on the ground

Marks their melodies afoul.

Perilous are words He pelts,

Whip-alike. His dark delight –

On a heart carve crimson welts,

Relishing one favourite rite.

 

Stains the skin with monstrous marks,

Digging deep in dreadful arcs.

Sparks aspire, part the flesh.

Whimpers fall aflush, afresh,

With the lashes’ lick and hiss.

Bruises bloom and burns increase:

Mairon bears the brassy wheals

For ill-fated Silmarils.

 

***

 

Mairon’s love resembles bliss

In its purest form. For this

Taut devotion is a tool,

Calculated, meaningful

And impossible to cease.

Seamless stoic masterpiece.

 

Item of eternal use,

Forged in fires high, profuse.

Work of cunning art, and yet

This device is now in debt.

 

Master’s just another whim:

Squirms like mutilated limb

In the mire perfect love.

Mute is lieutenant above.

Like a slave, observes abased

Maia myriad of wyrms.

Creatures soiled allowed to taste

His despairing soundless screams.

 

Spearing spike is not around.

Starving larvae stumble out,

Creep arow to graze the gore

Of an almost outlaw.

Spores of scorn inside are sealed,

Free to feed on girdling guilt.

Oh, he’s caught, condemned to wilt,

Woeful in the web of wyrd.

**Author's Note:**

> Words? I don’t know any words. I only know monsters who laugh at me when i try to whip them into order through the tears in my bloodshot eyes.


End file.
